


The Eleventh Hour

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animation, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn’t know why he waits till the last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



> Written as a combination of Tavern Tales and Merlin Writers' themes of Messes and Secrets.
> 
> I just realised I had gifted this to you way back when, and hadn't ever done so on the Ao3! Happy belated birthday! (:

  
Maybe it’s the idea of betraying people who fight for a cause he believes in. 

  
  
Or maybe it’s because because he doesn’t want to believe that Morgana could lie to him about something so important.  
Either way, the look on Val’s face when Merlin finally says _No_ is dangerous, but the look on Arthur’s face had been far worse.

 

Merlin already knows what he has to do.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[~tumblr~](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/138636352755/merlin-doesnt-know-why-he-waits-till-the-last) **


End file.
